new_morvennanfandomcom-20200214-history
Vilaani Staros
History Lady Vilaani Staros is the last remaining pureblood Staros child. She was considered one of the purest Aciers in her home domain, descending from the original settlers of Ka'Vyrezik (her home country). She was the youngest of three children, yet was the only surviving heir after The Great Rising. Lady Vilaani boarded her father's ship, Glory, in search of new land and after her father, Lord Hjorvaak's passing, Lady Vilaani became rightful heir to the ship and leader of the people. In New Morvennan following a trecherous 18 month journey at sea, she lead her people to a deserted valley which she claimed for her own. She named the new settlement Halvaangard After drinking her fair share of fine wine at Lady Ollior's baby shower, it was discovered that Lady Staros was pregnant with her first child. Surprised by the news, Lady Staros issued a statement for the possible father to reveal himself however three nobles attested to sleeping with a woman on the particular night. It was therefore up to Surgeon-General Neina of Ashtenak to run the tests to determine the child's paternity. After some time it was revealed the child, (a daughter) had the blood of a ryuusi present, and that the only Lord who had such powers and claimed to have slept with a woman that night, was Lord Bocaj of Voasis. Appearence She wears the traditional green Acier cargo pants with a midriff black armour plated vest over the top of a white singlet. The outfit is untraditional in the sense, it is not what would be considered appropriate “lady” attire, yet Lady Vilaani has never taken well to tradition anyway. Adorning the Lady’s face, are 6 teal, symmetrically precises face tattoos. In Alt Stern culture, face tattoos were a primitive way to show your status and House. The two dots above the bridge of Lady Vilaani’s nose represent “Lady” status. The two lines in between the nose and cheek represents the House Staros. It is however unknown as to why Lady Vilaani has the two lines on her chin. Some speculation has thought them to be a symbol of pure Acier blood, but this rumour has not been confirmed. Personality Agressive when need be, yet curious and eeriely quiet, Lady Vilaani is a woman who may seem cold and calculating but she always puts her township first. While she is not known to indulge in meagre chit chat, prefering solitude over anything else, she has excellent interigation skills if the need arises. She has a habit of depending too heavily on Velox's abilities, often putting her own life in danger (as seen during the dragon incident by the Library on Scholar Mountain). Velox Lady Vilaani’s exoskeleton “Velox” was a present from an unknown dignitary for her 15th birthday. The incredibly strong suit was designed with the young Lady in mind according to a reliable source. Both her older brothers received one each also, but it was Vilaani’s which was the fastest and strongest of the three. Some say the dignitary who provided the children with the suits was secretly in love with her and that was why she received the best exoskeleton of the three. Velox, as typical with most Acier suits, has a special ability. It came with a magentic plated whip, which is stored in a side compartment. The whip can be used simply as a weapon, or to snatch metal objects from an opponents hand's with ease. If energy is spent on it, the magnetic links harden to form a lance or cable. Category:Lords & Ladies